Winx Club: Kiara
by KiaraDuman
Summary: Prequel to Winx Club: Revenge. The story begins the summer break after season 3. Where the wizards of the Black Circle pour their negative energy into Kiara and then give her a device to hide it for the other Winx. SPOILERS: if you have not sean the four season please do not read. Duman/OC Full summary inside.
1. Krystal Summer

Kiara: I don't own Winx Club.

Summary: Prequel to Winx Club: Revenge. The story begins the summer break after season 3. Where the wizards of the Black Circle pour their negative energy into Kiara and then give her a device to hide it from the other Winx. Now they have an edge on finding the Last Earth fairy. How will the Winx handle Kiara working with the Wizards and will they free her from their control. SPOILERS: if you have not seen the four season please do not read. Duman/OC

**Chapter 1: Krystal Summer**

After the Winx defeated Valtor they went to their home worlds for summer break. There was two weeks of break left and Kiara sent out an invitation for her princess ball. The Winx girls and the specialists were the first ones to respond.

The day of the ball Kiara was up in her room getting ready when she heard something outside. She walked out onto her balcony. She saw four people standing in the courtyard wearing all black. She really couldn't see faces, but she could see hair colors there was one with red hair, one with pink hair, there was a blond, and a brunet.

The one with pink hair looked up at her and then looked at the red head. He must have said something because all four of them looked up at her. The red head said something and then they ran off. Kiara watched them until they disappeared into the forest.

"Kiara what's wrong?" asked Queen Beth. (Kiara's mom) Spooked at her mother presents she whipped around to face her.

"Mom don't know how to knock?" asked Kiara.

"I did knock. Didn't you hear me?" asked Queen Beth. Kiara shook her head. "What were you staring at?" they went back into the room.

"A couple of men in the courtyard." said Kiara. Her mother looked at her weird. "I'm serious there was four men in all black standing in the courtyard and when they saw me watching them they ran off."

"Ok sweetie, finish getting ready your ball is about to start." said Queen Beth.

"Ok mom." said Kiara. Queen Beth walked out to let Kiara finish getting ready.

Kiara got into her black gown. She put her hair into a ponytail and then put it into several braids. Kiara walked over to her mirror to see how she looked for a minute it was just her. Then from out of nowhere the red head she saw in the courtyard was right behind her, but his face was blurred. When she turned around no one was there. A little spooked Kiara walked out of her room.

Kiara walked down the stairs into the ballroom as everyone watched her. She saw the girls right off the bat. She walked over to them. Bloom was in a blue dress, Stella was in a yellow dress, Flora was in a pink dress, Musa was in a maroon dress, Tecna was in a purple dress, and Layla was in a green dress.

"Wow Kiara you look amazing!" said Bloom.

"Normally I don't agree with black, but you can totally pull it off." said Stella.

"Thank you." said Kiara. She looked past the girls and saw the blond and brunet. Just like the red head their faces were blurred.

"Kiara are you ok?" asked Flora. Kiara didn't even hear her; she was too busy focusing on the two men. Musa followed her gaze.

"What are you staring at?" asked Musa. Kiara snapped out of it.

"Nothing." said Kiara.

"Are you sure? It doesn't seem like nothing to me." said Tecna.

"I'm ok girls really." said Kiara.

"Ok." said Layla.

"Thank you everyone today now to kick off Kiara's princess ball we will begin the father daughter dance." said King Mark. Kiara walked over to her dad and they began to dance.

Everything faded away. All her worries the figures she was seeing they were all gone. Everything was looking up until she saw the one with pink hair and like the others his face was blurred. She ignored him and continued to dance with her dad, but at every turn she saw one of the four men. They kept getting closer and closer. Kiara pushed away from her dad.

"Kiara what's wrong?" asked Queen Beth. Kiara didn't answer as she kept watching the figures close in on her. She ran over to the stairs and up to her room.

"Kiara!" said King Mark.

"Your majesty let us go talk to her!" said Bloom.

"Please do." said King Mark. The girls went upstairs up to Kiara's room. They saw that Kiara was hiding in a corner of her room mumbling something. The girls walked into her room and over to her in the corner.

"Kiara!" said Stella.

"Girls?" asked Kiara.

"What made you run out like that?" asked Layla.

"I kept seeing four men in all black with faces that were blurred out." said Kiara.

"Oh my goodness." said Flora.

"When did this start happening?" asked Bloom.

"When I saw them standing the courtyard." said Kiara.

"Did you see their faces?" asked Tecna. Kiara shook her head. "It could be you eyes playing tricks on you."

"Huh? How?" asked Kiara.

"You saw them in the courtyard right?" asked Tecna. Kiara nodded. "It could be that you want to know who the four men are and there fore your brain is making you see them to help you figure it out."

"It does make sense!" said Layla. Kiara looked passed the girls and saw the four men standing there.

"How do I make them go away? I keep seeing them even now and now that I know that they're really not here, but I still see them. I wish I never saw them in the first place." said Kiara.

"Try to stop thinking about them." said Bloom. Kiara closed her eyes and thought of something else. She opened her eyes and they were gone.

"Are they gone?" asked Musa.

"They're gone! Thanks girls." said Kiara. They stood up and did a group hug. They let go.

"What do you say we go back to your princess ball?" asked Flora.

"I'd like. I'd really like that." said Kiara.

"Then let's go!" said Stella. They walked out of her room and downstairs to te ballroom.

"Kiara!" said King Mark. Everyone looked at them as they walked down the stair.

"Forgive me, I wasn't feeling well." said Kiara. King Mark walked over to her.

"Are you all right?" asked King Mark.

"I am now, now that I know my friends will always have my back." said Kiara looking at the girls.

"Than shall we continue?" asked King Mark.

"Yeah." said Kiara. They continued on with Kiara's princess ball with little knowledge that the four men were watching.

"Kiara princess of Krystal and the fairy of crystals." said the one with pink hair.

"If she's powerful with positive energy, just think how powerful she'll be with negative energy." said the red head. All four of the smirked as they disappeared into the night. After the father daughter dance the ball lasted for ours. The Winx and the specialists spent the night.


	2. Mr Cute

Kiara: I don't own Winx Club.

**Chapter 2: Mr. Cute**

Kiara was walking through the forest behind the castle. The Winx and Specialists had already gone back to their home worlds. She had to get her mind of the fact that she was going to be teaching in two weeks.

"A girl like you shouldn't be walking through the forest alone." Said a man. Startled Kiara turned around to face him. He had pink hair in a Mohawk style with lilac eye shadow around his eyes. He was wearing a studded shirt and a long skirt with cufflinks and chains. Kiara didn't say anything it was either the fact she was to scared or at the fact that she thought that he was incredibly cute. He got closer to her for Kiara to back away. "I'm not going to hurt you." Kiara stopped and allowed him to get close to her.

"Who are you?" asked Kiara looking up into his golden eyes. Even though he was a good head taller than her.

"I'm Duman." said Duman.

"I'm Princess Kiara." said Kiara.

"Well Princess shall we return you to your castle?" asked Duman. Kiara nodded as Duman held out his hand. Kiara took it and they headed back toward the castle.

A walk through the forest was quite Kiara didn't say anything to Duman. She didn't know anything about him, but she felt so safe with him. They came out of the forest. Kiara saw her dad, her older brother Seto, and several guards standing the courtyard.

"Uh oh! He doesn't look to happy." said Kiara. Kiara stopped at the edge of the forest as she saw her dad look at her.

"I'm sure he'll understand." said Duman.

"I don't know about that, but I'll give it a try." said Kiara. They walked over to her dad and brother.

"How dare you take my daughter!" said King Mark.

"Dad it's not like that! I went off on my own." said Kiara. She looked at Duman then back at her dad. "He was just bringing me back."

"You shouldn't have gone off on your own young lady!" King Mark snapped. Kiara looked down avoiding eye contact with her father.

"Don't be hard on her." said Duman.

"You stay out of this. Kiara get up to your room and you I don't want to see you around this castle!" said King Mark. Kiara looked at her dad.

"Dad that's not fair! You can't treat him like that!" said Kiara.

"Seto take your sister to her room and make sure she stays there." said King Mark.

"With pleasure!" said Seto. He grabbed Kiara's wrist and pulled her away from Duman breaking them apart since they were still holding hands.

"Now get out of here before I throw you in the dungeon." said King Mark. Kiara looked back at Duman with water in her eyes. Duman closed his eyes and the looked at her one more time before running off into the forest.

_With Duman:_

Duman walked over to the other wizards. Ogron and Anagan were sitting on a rock while Gantlos was leaning against a tree. What they didn't know was that Duman was really starting to care for her even though they just met.

"For a second I thought that father of hers was going to lock you up for sure, Duman." said Gantlos.

"Yeah so did I." said Duman.

"It seems that you have her trust." said Ogron.

"Ogron are you sure about this?" asked Duman.

"What are you talking about Duman? Don't tell us you're going soft on us!" said Anagan. Duman glared at him and if looks could kill, Anagan would be dead right know.

"Duman we need her to help find the last Earth fairy. The fairies will be teaching at Alfea in a couple weeks and we need eyes on the inside." said Ogron.

_Mean while back at the castle:_

Seto threw Kiara onto her bed before backing out and closing the door. Kiara lay on her bed until it was dusk. There was a knock on the door. Kiara didn't say anything she just kept staring at the ceiling.

"Kiara." said King Mark. Kiara looked at the door. "Kiara the reason I did what I did was to protect you. Why don't you come down and eat?"

"Not hungry." said Kiara. She went back to staring at the ceiling.

"Very well." said King Mark. He walked away. Kiara continued to lie until she heard a taping on her balcony doors. She sat up and looked at the doors. She saw Duman there. She ran over to the doors and opened it.

"Duman! How did you get up here?" asked Kiara. Without saying a word he lifted into the air a couple inches. "How are you doing that?"

"It doesn't matter how does it?" asked Duman. He held out his hand. Kiara hesitated a little. "I'm right here. I won't let you fall." Kiara smiled and took his hand. She was slowly lifted of the floor and into the air off the balcony. Kiara gripped his hand tighter. They flew over the castle walls and over the forest.

"Is this how you travel?" asked Kiara.

"Yeah pretty much. What do you think?" asked Duman.

"I love it. It's so peaceful up here." said Kiara.

"I'm glad you like It." said Duman. They landed on a cliff and watched the sunset. Kiara leaned on him and he wrapped his arm around her. "Come on we better go." They stood up and Duman wrapped his arm around her waist. Kiara blushed slightly before they took off. They flew around for hours, but for Kiara it felt like an eternity. Duman set her down on the balcony.

"Thank you." said Kiara.

"You're welcome." said Duman.

"When will I see you again?" asked Kiara.

"Tomorrow night." said Duman. Kiara gave him a quick kiss on the check with that he took off into the night and we went back into her room. She closed her balcony doors.

"So did you have fun?" asked Queen Beth. Kiara turned around to see her mom sitting on her bed.

"Mom!" said Kiara.

"Don't worry I won't tell your dad." said Queen Beth. Kiara smiled. "I know what it's like to be in love. Just be careful."

"Ok mom." said Kiara. Queen Beth walked out of the room and Kiara went to bed dreaming of the night she just had with Duman.

_The next night:_

Kiara walked into her room after dinner and saw Duman waiting on the balcony railing. She ran over to the doors to let him in. He walked into the room and held her tight.

"Where you waiting long?" asked Kiara.

"No." said Duman. They let go and Kiara lead him over to her bed. Duman laid down and Kiara laid down next to him resting her head on his chest. He put one arm behind his head and the other around Kiara. "I saw your mom talking to you last night."

"She understands. It's my dad that doesn't understand, but I don't care." said Kiara.

"You heard him the other day. What if he catches us?" asked Duman.

"He'd have to catch you first." said Kiara. They laid there and talked for hours until Kiara fell asleep. Duman watched her sleep until he saw her door open. He tensed up thinking that it was her dad or brother, but he relaxed when he saw that it was her mom. She walked in and closed the door.

"Risky move staying here." said Queen Beth. She walked over to the balcony doors and closed them.

"She's worth it." said Duman. He looked down at her.

"To tell the truth when she came back last night she was so happy. I haven't seen her this happy in a long time." said Queen Beth. She walked out and soon after Duman fell asleep.

_The next morning:_

Kiara woke up to her mom shaking her awake. Kiara lifted her head and sat up which in turn woke Duman up. He sat up and looked at Queen Beth. Kiara looked at the clock and saw how early it was.

"Why so early?" asked Kiara.

"Your dad is on his way up!" said Queen Beth. That woke them up. Kiara and Duman rushed over to the balcony doors. Kiara opened them and they went out onto the balcony.

"I'll see you soon." said Duman. He gave her a brief, but passionate kiss on the lips and then took off. Kiara went back into her room and closed the doors. She got back into bed and pretended she was sleeping as her mom walked out and closed the door.


	3. Dark Training

Kiara: I don't own Winx Club.

**Chapter 3: Dark Training**

That night Kiara and Duman were walking through the forest when the Ogron, Gantlos, and Anagan intercepted them. Each one had a smirk on their face, which made Kiara feel really easy.

"Well done Duman." said Ogron. Kiara looked at Duman.

"Duman." said Kiara. He didn't look at her as he walked over to Ogron, Gantlos, and Anagan, but then he did and there was sorrow in his eyes. "What's going on?" They got closer, she tried to run, but Duman caught her by the wrist Ogron grabbed her other wrist while Gantlos and Anagan grabbed her ankles. "Let go of me." She kept struggling against their strong grips.

"You were right Ogron she is strong!" said Gantlos.

"I told you, now start the transformation." said Ogron. At those words Kiara managed to free her self from their grasp. "Get her!" Gantlos and Anagan went after her, but she kicked them back. Duman snuck up behind her and grabbed her.

"No let me go!" said Kiara struggling against Duman's bear hug.

"Gantlos are you all right?" asked Ogron.

"Yeah." said Gantlos.

"What about you Anagan?" asked Ogron.

"Yeah." said Anagan. Ogron and Duman grabbed her wrists while Gantlos and Anagan grabbed her ankles. Kiara continued to struggle, but when she felt excoriating pain she struggled even harder and she started screaming. It went on like that for an hour until Kiara passed out. They set her up against a tree for her to rest.

"Not only is she strong physically, but who knew that she would hold for an hour?" asked Anagan.

"I know what you mean Anagan. Now I know we picked the right fairy." said Ogron.

"Those fairies will never know what hit them!" said Gantlos. Duman looked at Kiara making sure the others didn't see him. Kiara was out for about half an hour before she started to stir. Duman looked at her fully.

"She's waking up." said Duman. The others looked at her. When she woke up her eyes were still red, but they were a darker shade. Before her eyes were a light crimson red, but now they're a dark crimson red almost like blood. If you got a quick glance you would almost mistake her eyes were bleeding. Ogron and Duman helped her up and steadied her until she could walk on her own.

"Duman get her home. We'll start training tomorrow." said Ogron.

"Right." said Duman as he picked her up bridal style. They took off. Duman set her down in the bed and took off.

_The next day:_

The next morning Kiara woke up early and walked down the stairs to the front door.

"Where are you going so early?" asked King Mark.

"Magic training in the forest with a couple friends." said Kiara.

"Ok. How long will you be out?" asked King Mark.

"I was planning on all day." said Kiara.

"Ok. Just be careful." said King Mark.

"Ok." said Kiara as she walked off. Kiara walked deep into the forest where she found Ogron, Gantlos, Duman, and Anagan.

"Welcome Kiara. Are you ready to start training?" asked Ogron. Kiara nodded. "Good. Transform and we'll get started. The more you practice, the stronger you'll be, we have a week and a half to get you as strong as possible." Kiara transformed.

Every day for the whole day Kiara left the castle at the same time and went into the forest to train with the wizards. The dark energy grew stronger with each passing hour of training. At first Kiara would have to take several breaks because she could hardly handle the negative, but in the end she could go the whole day with out a break. Even though the wizards made her take a break so she didn't over do it.

_The last day:_

It was the last day of break and Kiara was ready. All those endless hours of training each day with the negative energy flowing through her. She was just as powerful as the wizards. Ogron walked up to her with two cufflinks and handed them to her.

"What are these for?" asked Kiara taking them.

"These cufflinks will block from the other fairies from sensing the negative energy in you. Also for them to work they have to block some of your energy." said Ogron. Understanding Kiara put the cufflinks on and her eyes turned back to their normal red. "Since the cufflinks blocked some of your energy you will know everything about our enemies."

"Do you?" asked Anagan.

"Yeah. A group of fairies called the Winx and their boy friends the Specialists." said Kiara.

"Right and you remember that you use to be with them." said Gantlos.

"Yeah. Tomorrow we're starting our job teaching at Alfea." said Kiara.

"Like nothing even happened." said Anagan.

"Can you still feel your negative energy?" asked Duman.

"Yeah." said Kiara.

"One more thing. You have to act like you're a normal fairy." said Gantlos. Kiara didn't like the idea, but she nodded.

"Once we have the power of the last Earth fairy. We will rule the world!" said Ogron. They all started laughing.


	4. The Fairy Hunters

Kiara: I don't own Winx Club.

**Chapter 4: The Fairy Hunters**

The girls were standing in a circle by the gate of Alfea. Kiara watched all the freshmen fairies in disgust, but made sure the other girls didn't see her doing it.

"Ahhh a new year has started at Alfea." said Bloom.

"The first year without us, Bloom." said Flora putting her hands on Blooms shoulders.

"All though memories." said Layla.

"It's strange feeling going back to school and being on the other side of the desk." said Tecna.

"Yeah the right side." said Stella. The girls started walking away without Stella. No more oral presentations, no more test to pass, or homework to do because this time we're the teachers. Right?" Stella finally realized that the others girls were walking away and followed.

"Do you remember three years ago we were in their shoes and now we're…" said Musa before she was cut off.

"THE WINX!" said a freshmen fairy. Some of the freshmen fairies got all excited and started taking pictures.

"Popular. Is that what you were about to say Musa?" asked Stella as she walked forward so the freshmen could get pictures.

"No Stella. Grown up is what I was about to stay, but I wasn't talking about you." said Musa. She walked away and other freshmen gathered around.

"It's so exciting to meet you. You're Kiara princess of Krystal, you're Layla princess of Andros, and you're Tecna. We've heard so much about you." said a freshman.

"Can I have your autograph Bloom?" asked a freshman.

"I think I forgot my pen." said Bloom.

"You'll have to excuse her she's new at this." said Stella as she made a pen appear and started giving autographs.

"Wow this is quite the welcome." said Layla pushing through.

"You can say that again." said Kiara pushing though.

"Tell me about it. It almost makes me miss the Trix even they were less aggressive." said Tecna pushing though. The girls walked away as Stella continued to sign autographs.

"Hurry up Stella we're late." said Musa.

"I got to run girls, duty call, I'll see you around, ok?" asked Stella as she started walking away making her pen continue sighing autographs.

"Hello ladies it's a pleasure to see you again. Welcome back." said Ms. Griselda.

"Morning Ms. Griselda." said Bloom. Griselda turned around.

"Follow me please the headmistress is waiting for you, but first let me take you to your room." said Griselda walking up the stairs.

"Don't worry we know the way." said Layla as she, Bloom, and Musa ran past her knocking her back, but Flora caught her.

"Wait!" said Griselda. The girls walked into the room greeted by freshmen.

"Yes?" asked a freshman.

"Huh who are you? This is our room." said Layla.

"No it's not this is our room." said the freshman. Griselda walked into the room.

"Clarice is right Layla this area is for students. Your rooms are situated in the teachers wing I thought you knew." said Griselda. Faragonda came into the room.

"You're no longer students girls, better get use to the idea." said Faragonda.

"Hi Ms. Faragonda!" said Bloom.

"Come to my office we have much to talk about." said Faragonda. She and the Winx walked out.

"This was the Winx room?" asked a freshman.

"Exactly, study hard and if your lucky you'll be as good as them." said Griselda.

"Thank you for accepting my invitation to teach girls." said Faragonda as she sat down. She rested her elbows on the desk. "I'm sure your presents here will be very useful to the students of Alfea. For new students just learning about the world of magic your experience as Enchantix fairies will be enlightening."

"I just hope we live up to their expectations." said Bloom.

"All you have to do is be yourselves. I almost forgot these are for you." said Faragonda reaching down under her desk. She pulled up a small box and opened it. The girls looked in the box.

"What beautiful Enchantix wings!" said Flora.

"They're keys to enter the heart of our school." said Faragonda as she got up and walked over to the mirror. The wings began to glow and the mirror disappeared revealing a doorway. Faragonda and the girls walked through and down the stairs. "Welcome to the Hall of Enchantments. Only a few honorable people know of it."

"I thought I knew every inch of Alfea boy was I wrong. What is this place?" asked Bloom.

"The entire history of the magic dimension is here. Think of it as a museum of magic you could find the past, the present, and even the future." said Faragonda.

"We're here too! Wow!" said Musa walking over to the hologram of the Winx.

"You're celebrities now, but you must remember one thing, the most important thing of all. A fairies life is an endless journey. You must never believe you are at the end of your journey." said Faragonda.

"Are you saying all that work we put into becoming Enchantix fairies didn't help at all?" asked Stella.

"This is the Great book of Fairies. Read it and you'll see that with each transformation leads to a change, new power, new horizons." said Faragonda grabbing a book and walking over to the girls. Stella took it and opened it.

"New outfits this I got to see!" said Stella.

"Don't just look at the pictures Stella. You should all read it, then you'll find out the infinite magic levels a fairy can reach." said Faragonda. Bloom and Musa looked at each other. "There is a level above Enchantix called Believix."

"Believix?" asked Tecna.

"You have considerate powers because of your strength you have become guardian fairies. Guardians of your world, your spells affect nature and technology, but for the first time you will be able to reach the heart of the people, their feelings." said Faragonda.

"It's fantastic being an Enchantix fairy, but to be a Believix fairy would be the best." said Bloom.

"With our new powers we would be able to help other people like never before." said Flora.

"The Believix power will give you new energy. It will also give you the power to heal who ever is in need, but everything will take time and when the time comes all the Believix secrets will be reviled, but in the mean time read." said Faragonda. The girls walked over to Stella who had the book open, but Bloom walked off. She freaked out when she saw something hanging off the wall and a picture of the Trix.

"Relax they're just paintings." said Bloom to her self.

"Pictures of the magic demotions enemies: the ancestors, the Trix, Lord Darkar, Valtor all your enemies are here, but there are also some forgotten figures and treats that one day you may have to face." said Faragonda.

"There are so many!" said Bloom.

"They are magic shadows against them a fairy must make her own light shine stronger." said Faragonda.

"What's behind this?" asked Bloom as she pulled a blanket off a picture.

"NOOOO!" said Faragonda.

"Who are they?" asked Bloom.

"No body Bloom! Let's go back now; we can't keep your friends waiting. You should get rest your classes start tomorrow." said Faragonda as the walked away. Once they were gone Ogron's eyes shined a purplish-pink light and then went away.

_With Kiara:_

Kiara was in her room getting ready for her first day in the morning when the communicator that Ogron gave her went off. Kiara picked up and answered it. A hologram came up off Ogron, Gantlos, Duman, and Anagan.

"Are you crazy. I'm at Alfea right now!" said Kiara.

"Yes we know. We'll be coming there tomorrow." said Gantlos.

"Wait why?" asked Kiara.

"We believe that the last Earth fairy is there." said Anagan.

"Who?" asked Kiara.

"A girl named Bloom." said Duman. Kiara smiled not knowing just like the other wizards that she was from Sparks.

"You will wait until we've captured her to come by us and revile that you're with us." said Ogron.

"Very well." said Kiara. The hologram disappeared and Kiara hid the communicator under her pillow and she went to sleep.

_The next day:_

The Winx were standing outside of their classroom excited, but too nervous to go in.

"Are you nervous?" asked Flora.

"Totally." said Musa.

"I think I got something here that will chill you out. Can you here me guys?" asked Tecna as she pushed buttons on her gadget. A hologram of the specialists appeared.

"Hey princesses!" said Timmy as he walked over to Tecna.

"Brandon!" said Stella.

"Is this for real?" asked Layla as she walked over to Nabu.

"It really is the specialists. I would say in the flesh, but that would be stretching the truth." said Tecna as Musa messed up Riven's hair.

"Hey!" said Riven. Layla rested her head on Nabu's chest as Stella poked Brandon in the eye.

"Owe!" said Brandon.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry." said Stella. Helia Kissed Flora's hand.

"I miss you so much Nabu." said Layla.

"I miss you too Layla." said Layla. Kiara walked over to Seto. Even though they're brother and sister. Seto comforted her when she needed it.

"You look great Musa." said Riven.

"So do you, but it would be better if you were actually here." said Musa.

"We wanted to be here in person, but Codatorta's got the Red Fountain Specialists busy with some surprise tests." said Brandon.

"I can't see Sky. He's hiding somewhere in here, isn't he? I know how much he loves those big entrances." said Bloom.

"No. Not this time Bloom. I'm sorry. He did leave a message for you though. I'm just sending it to you now." said Timmy.

"Got it Timmy." said Tecna.

"Where is he?" asked Bloom. Tecna made a hologram of Sky appear. She ran over to him excitedly.

"Hello Bloom, I hope you can forgive me for not being there. See since I've become King of Eraklyon my life our lives changed a little bit, but I you understand. I have so many new duties and responsibilities, meeting, and audiences, and a million other things that have forced me to stay here and kept me away from the person I love the most. Good look with you new job Bloom and I promise we'll be together soon." said Sky. Griselda opened the door.

"You class is waiting ladies!" said Griselda. She stuck head through Sky's hologram and it looked like she was wearing what Sky was. The girls and the Specialists started laughing. "What? What are you laughing at?" The girls went into the classroom.

"Welcome everyone. My name is Bloom and this is the first time my friends and I have ever taught anything. I think we were less frightened when we were in the dark demotion of Obsidian." said Bloom. The class got excited. "My friends and I will show you wonderful unique, and how important it is to be a fairy so lets begin course uh… Has our course have a name?"

"Winxology." said Tecna.

Bloom created a mini fire dragon, which floated up as the students took notes. Flora took a girls flower clip and turned it into flower petals all over the room. One girl covered her head with her folder. Kiara made several different colored crystals above the student's heads and when she snapped her fingers the crystals shattered making it snow crystal dust. Tecna put notes on the board, which the students copied down. Stella made a sun ball, which turned into several sun balls and went all over the room, which made the students cover their heads with their book. Musa got on one of the desks and made music come out her hands. Layla got on the teachers desk and started dancing/exercising.

"Layla's showing us that magic isn't everything. Training and health life style are the secret to any challenge." said Kiara.

"Training and life style I thought it would be a lot more exciting coming from the famous Winx." said Clarice.

"To give you an example of what we're talking about we set a little something in the courtyard." said Bloom.

"A kind of special obstacle course." said Flora. They went outside.

"Kind of special. Who came up with this nightmare?" asked Flora.

"It's an excusive project Professor Palladium helped me put it together." said Tecna as Professor Palladium walked up.

"Come along girls." said Griselda.

"There are so full of them selves. Who do they think they are rock stars? They think they can come here and impress us with their special affects those Winx aren't that extraordinary. Just a bunch of lucky girls and spoiled princesses." said Clarice.

"Why are you saying that Clarice? They're Enchantix fairies." said Alice.

"I just think they're vain girls with no qualities, but you can think what you like, Alice. " said Clarice.

"Huh?" asked Alice.

"I think someone is about to change her mind." said Clarice. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small box. She lifted the lid to show a ball. "Fireball, colored fired. Ideal for celebration special occasions."

"Come along girls take your seats." said Griselda. Clarice snuck off and put the fireball in the sphere of the obstacle course.

"And this defiantly a special occasion." said Clarice. She went to her seat.

"Where did you go? The show's about to start, I thought you gonna miss it." said a girl.

"I'd never miss this." said Clarice.

"Here we go watch." said Alice Clarice put the box at held the fireball into Alice's backpack.

"And ladies and gentlemen. Teachers and students here is a number we like to call a day in a Winx life!" said Musa. Bloom, Layla, and Flora transformed into their Enchantix.

"Winx Enchantix!" said Bloom. She started the obstacle course and was doing well until she got to the spinning fire. She looked down at the girls.

"I'm afraid to look." said Stella as closed her eyes.

"Maybe we over estimated!" said Professor Palladium.

"Professor you know Bloom she can over come anything." said Tecna. The rest of the Winx were getting worried. She passed through the spinning fire and finished the course. All the freshmen cheered.

"It's your turn Layla." said Bloom.

"You were fast, but watch this! Morphix surfboard." said Layla as a pink surfboard appeared and she stared going though the course. At the spinning fired Layla moved through it at the wrong time and the surfboard shattered. Layla finished the course.

"Can I open my eyes? Can I open my eyes?" asked Stella. Everyone cheered and Stella opened her eyes.

"And now for the grand finally. Beat that!" said Layla.

"I'll try, but the important thing is not winning." said Flora as she started the course. "But making us all look good!" Clarice got out of her seat and close to the sphere. Flora got to the spinning fire. "Nature dust!" The fire turned into small flowers.

"Good, very good, but let's see if they can escape this." said Clarice. She clapped her hands once to activate the fireball and then went back to her seat. Flora entered the sphere as the fireball grew and exploded.

"Everybody back inside!" said Griselda. Everyone except Clarice, Alice, and the Winx headed inside.

"Oh no!" said Bloom. A piece of the sphere was heading for the students. "Dragon flame fire power I command you come to me." She stopped the piece of the sphere and then went over to Flora. "Flora!" Bloom, Kiara, Stella, Musa, and Layla took Flora to the infirmary. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine girls really. It was just the smoke and the shock." said Flora.

"And a stupid trick by a student." said Musa looking out the window.

"What are you talking about Musa?" asked Flora.

"Don't worry Flora, thanks to Tecna we caught the suspect. Guess who she is." said Layla.

"You're not aware of it but those fireballs are made of 75% of iridescent blasto frosofree. A powder easily picked up by my omindector, which in turn lead us to you backpack. This box was found inside it, you're in big trouble." said Tecna.

"No it wasn't me. Please you have to believe me!" said Alice.

"I am deeply sorry that this happened you're silly little trick put many girls lives at risk. I though you were a good fairy destined for great things. Obviously I was wrong." said Faragonda as Griselda walked up to them.

"Alice you're expelled from Alfea. You will leave the school tomorrow morning." said Griselda.

"No please no." said Alice ready to cry.

"What do you think you're doing? Where are you going?" asked Kiara.

"I want to speak to Alice now!" said Flora.

"Forget it. Don't you think you had enough drama today?" asked Stella.

"I want to meet her. I need to know why she did it." said Flora. Alice was walking outside heading for the gate.

"Why should I wait until tomorrow to leave? I don't want anybody to see me. They don't believe me so-" said Alice before noticed that Flora came outside and she hid. "Oh no it's Flora." Flora stopped and looked around.

"Where did she go? Her room was empty and her friends hadn't seen her. She took all her-" said Flora before four men coming to the school interrupted her. "Who are they?" Ogron walked forward and looked around.

"So this is Alfea the famous fairy school?" asked Ogron. Duman cracked his neck then crossed his arms, Gantlos dusted of his hat them put it back on, and Anagan just looked at Flora.

"Hello!" said Anagan.

"Can I help you? Are you looking for someone?" asked Flora as she walked closer to them.

"Maybe you can help little fairy. We're looking for a girl named Bloom. We're old friends of hers." said Ogron.

"I know Bloom's friends very well, but I don't know you!" said Flora.

"Ogron asked you a question fairy!" said Gantlos as he stopped his foot cracking the ground.

"Now, now let's not lose our temper Gantlos I'm sure she'll tell us." said Ogron as she fell and Ogron got closer to her. He got her by the neck with a beam. "Where's Bloom?"

"Why don't you find her yourself." said Flora. She was lifted into the air and was rendered unconscious.

"That's exactly what I'm going to do. Gantlos, Duman, Anagan split up and find that girl I don't care what you have to do or who you have to hurt, just find her!" said Ogron. Gantlos, Duman, and Anagan ran off to look for Bloom as Flora fell to the found. Alice ran back inside to find Bloom and the other Winx, Which she found them in the library.

"This book is really incredible, listen to this." said Bloom.

"Bloom!" said Alice

"Quite Alice we're in the library." said Stella. She ran over to the Winx.

"Flora's in danger!" said Alice.

"What are you talking about? You better not be lying again." said Tecna as she stood up.

"Four men just came to the school and they're looking for you, Bloom." said Alice. The Winx got up to follow, but Kiara just stood up and smirked. Kiara quickly whipped it when she saw Musa turning to face her.

"Kiara what are you waiting for let's go!" said Musa.

"Right sorry!" said Kiara. They ran out of the library and followed Alice outside.

"There she is!" said Bloom.

"Is she alright?" asked Tecna.

"What happened?" asked Layla. The Winx ran over to Flora.

"She wasn't very polite!" said Ogron as they appeared. Duman smirked that the fact that they didn't figure out that they had Kiara on their side. "Perhaps you could be a little more helpful. We're looking for a girl named Bloom."

"I'm Bloom." said Bloom.

"Good news wizards we found her." said Ogron.

"Winx Enchantix." said Bloom. They transformed and took to the sky.

"Such beautiful wings that's what makes a fairy so special." said Ogron.

"It's almost a sham to tare them off." said Duman as he jumped and hit Tecna.

"I've see you faces before I don't know who you are, but you just came to the wrong place." said Bloom.

"Wrong place I don't think so." said Duman as he landed next to Ogron as Ogron crossed his arms. "This is exactly were we want to be." He jumped again. "And you're the one we're after." He phased into a crow, but Bloom dodged him and he landed on the wall. Gantlos clapped his hands once, which send a sound wave and made Bloom go flying, but Musa caught her by the wrist.

"Enchanted plasma." said Layla. She shot a beam at Anagan, but he dodged it and appeared right in front of her.

"Looking for me fairy?" asked Anagan. She shot another beam at him, but he dodged it again, he cam up right behind her. "You are so slow." He shot her in the back and right before she hit the ground she caught herself and took off again. Ogron took to the skies.

"Electric storm!" said Tecna as she fired two shots at Ogron.

"Weak… weak fairies." said Ogron as he dodged both attacks. Duman came up behind Kiara and put his arm around her neck.

"What are you doing?" asked Kiara quietly so no one would hear her.

"Just play along." whispered Duman as he grabbed both of her wrists behind her back.

"Kiara!" said Musa. Everyone looked at Kiara and Duman. Kiara was struggling even though Duman wasn't holding her that tight, but from the what you could see it looked like Kiara was actually being held against her will.

"Let go of her!" said Bloom. Finally catching on to what they where doing the wizards smirked.

"No I don't think I will." said Duman.

"Well done Duman!" said Ogron.

"All right you asked for this!" said Stella. The Winx fired on Duman. He dodged each blast still holding Kiara.

"Careful you wouldn't want to hit her!" said Gantlos.

"He's right girls!" said Musa. Bloom fired a shot. Duman dodged it, but he made it look like it almost hit Kiara.

"Careful Bloom!" said Tecna.

"Well that was close." said Anagan. Ogron moved in front of Kiara and Duman. He put his hand underneath her chin and lifted slightly.

"Well I must say she is a pretty one. I think we'll start be ripping her wings off. Duman you have the honor of doing It." said Ogron. Bloom fired a shot and hit Ogron in the back. Duman turned into a crow to dodge Ogron falling onto him. Freeing Kiara, but the blast pushed him into Kiara making her fall with him. He put his arm around her and when they were close to the ground he slowed them down, but it looked like he fell on top of her. "Are you ok?" he said it in a whisper so no one heard.

"Yeah." Kiara whispered.

"KIARA!" the girls yelled. Kiara put her hands on his chest and he automatically knew what she was going to do.

"Sorry about this." said Kiara. He nodded once. Kiara's hand began to glow purple and the next thing they all saw was Ogron flying into the air. Anagan and Gantlos caught Ogron in mid air as Kiara got up.

"You're going to pay for that fairy!" said Gantlos. Kiara took to the skies once again. Duman went down by Flora. He de-transformed.

"All this exercise is making me hungry." said Duman as he transformed into a wolf and circled Flora.

"Back off!" said Alice as she ran over to Flora. Duman looked at her and his eyes gave off a bright shine. Gantlos went behind Duman.

"No Alice Don't!" said Bloom. Duman started going after her.

"Listen to Bloom Alice you have no chance." said Duman.

"Chas Boom." said Alice, which all it did was blind Duman for a quick minute. Duman continued to go after her and she fell.

"Magic base boom!" said Musa. Gantlos looked at her.

"This is getting boring!" said Gantlos. He jumped to attack her.

"Disco shell!" said Musa. A light purplish- pink orb appeared around Musa. Gantlos jumped on it, which sent her flying. Ogron started clapping until Bloom came up behind him.

"You asked for this!" said Bloom. Ogron looked over his shoulder. "Dragon energy!" she shot him in the back. Ogron got up and started dusting himself off.

"Well that was fun!" said Ogron. The balcony doors opened and people stood on the balcony.

"Marlins beard what's going on out here?" asked Professor Wizgiz. Gantlos, Duman, and Anagan went by Ogron.

"Everything's under control little man. Go back to sleep." said Ogron. He did a spell and every one that was inside went back inside. Bloom went by Alice.

"Fire ray." said Bloom as she fired a shot.

"I have bad news for you Bloom the Wizards of the Black Circle are immune to the fairies power." said Ogron as he put his hand up and stopped Bloom's attack.

"Sun energy burst!" said Stella as she fired an attack at Gantlos. He dodged and started laughing. "That's impossible."

"Dragon energy!" said Bloom as she took to the sky.

"The more you attack me the stronger I get. I can absorb your energy drop by drop." said Ogron.

"Dragon fury!" said Bloom as she fired a shot at the wizards. A shield went over the wizards. "Huh?"

"You have no chance against us!" said Ogron. He fired a shot at Bloom and hit her dead on. She fell from the sky and Stella caught her right before she hit the ground. Stella set her down as the rest of the Winx gathered around. The shield disappeared and Duman de-transformed. "I've been waiting for you for very a long time the black circle welcomes you Bloom. Hunters unite, may the doors the doors of the black circle open wide." They touched hands and the black circle appeared around them. All of the Winx were complaining about the darkness except Kiara. "Don't try to resist Bloom allow you destiny to be fulfilled." Bloom was sucked into the black circle.

"NOOO!" said Bloom.

"Finally we captured the last Earth fairy!" said Ogron.

"Hey Ogron what's happening?" asked Anagan. The black circle disappeared.

"It's the universe spirits. The circle has rejected her. This fairy she's not the one we're looking for." said Ogron as he walked over to her. A bunch of the freshmen fairies ran out. Alice ran over to her and hugged her. "There is nothing for us her gentlemen the hunt is still on!" With that Bloom looked at them as they disappeared.

_The next day:_

"Damages get repaired, broken things get fixed, and wounds heal, but under no circumstances should you lose you confidence." said Faragonda.

"We disappointed everyone especially those girls out there who look up to us." said Layla.

"Popularity is fleeting, but a fairies value is her strength." said Faragonda.

"I think someone should tell Stella that." said Tecna.

"Autograph anyone? Want a picture? You can ask me for anything. How about a Stella make over!" said Stella as the freshmen fairies walked away.

"Follow me someone wants to say something." said Faragonda. They went out into the hall. "Hello Clarice."

"Headmistress, Alice is innocent the fireball was my idea. I didn't mean to get her into trouble." said Clarice.

"Ms. Griselda has told me everything, but I appreciate you honesty." said Faragonda.

"I appreciate your honesty as well." said Griselda as she walked up.

"But I thought I was going to be expelled!" said Clarice.

"Well I was going to expel you until someone changed my mind." said Griselda.

"Thank you thank you!" said Clarice as she hugged Griselda.

"Don't thank me thank your friend Alice." said Griselda. Clarice ran over to Alice and hugged her.

"Thank you!" said Clarice.

"It's for the sake of people like Alice and Clarice that you must continue being the best fairies that you can be." said Faragonda.

"Yes and face dangers like the Wizards of the Black Circle!" said Bloom.

"Who were they anyway? What did they want?" asked Tecna.

"It's an ancient story Tecna." said Faragonda as she made the mirror disappear. They went by the Wizards of the Black Circle's picture and Faragonda covered back up. "Ogron and the fairy hunters are from the darkest time in the history of terrestrial fairies. To face this new threat you'll need to be very strong, stronger than ever." They started walking. "Your journey to go beyond Enchantix starts to day and the Believix spell will be your next goal. The book will show you the way. Keep it close, follow it teachings, and you'll have hundreds of possibilities to choice from. Each time you will grow as fairies inside and out." Said Faragonda as she made the book appear. Bloom took it and held it tight.

"We're ready for anything Ms. Faragonda!" said Bloom.

"Then it's time I told you a story I'd hope to never tell again." said Faragonda.

"Before you start Ms. Faragonda I have to make an important call." said Kiara.

"Of course Kiara take as long as you need. Just meet us in the hologram room when you're done." said Faragonda.

"Ok." said Kiara. She ran to her room and pulled out the communicator that Ogron. There was a call waiting. Kiara answered it and a hologram of the wizards appeared. They didn't look too happy.

"You could have told us that Bloom wasn't from Earth!" said Ogron.

"How was I supposed to know? I'm not a mind reader!" said Kiara.

"No, but you do most of your time with them!" said Gantlos.

"Ah hello genius I joined them not to long ago!" said Kiara.

"Then that means that the Earth fairy is still on Earth." said Duman.

"What do you want to do Ogron?" asked Anagan.

"Kiara you're going to have to stay with them until the last Earth fairy is found." said Ogron.

"Ok." said Kiara. The call ended. Kiara hid the communicator under her pillow and walked out to join her friends and Faragonda.


End file.
